


I Am Always Gonna Be With You, I Promise You, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Recovery Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Days, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Established Relationship, General, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Misery, Oaths & Vows, Physical Abuse, Promises, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue Missions, Rescues, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Shivering/Cold, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Torture, Tragedy, Verbal Abuse, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was still recovering from his first capture of Wo Fat, Danny volunteered to make sure that he is gonna follow the doctor's orders, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*





	I Am Always Gonna Be With You, I Promise You, Babe:

*Summary: Steve was still recovering from his first capture of Wo Fat, Danny volunteered to make sure that he is gonna follow the doctor's orders, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was still shivering, after the ordeal that he went through, courtesy of Wo Fat, of torture, & abuse. He was so glad that his team came to North Korea, & got him, before he could die there. He thought about Jenna Kaye, & what she went through for her fiancé, She knew that she could've have trusted him, & Five-O, but she ended up trusting the wrong person, Wo Fat, She ended up paying the price for it.

 

At least the team called in some backup to get her body home, so she could have a proper burial, He felt guilty that she ended up dead, but he didn't feel guilty enough, to forget what she did to him, & his ohana. He forgave her, cause he wanted to move on with his life, & not dwell on the bad stuff, He wanted peace with his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams. There was one question that was bugging him, & he had to ask it, while his lover tends to his needs.

 

"Danno, Why do you love me ?, I only bring misery & pain, I mean, I don't think that I am worthy enough to love, Look at what just happened", he said, as he was trying to get warm near his lover, as the loudmouth detective wrapped him up in a blanket, & brought him closer to him, so they cuddle & snuggle for awhile, before they fall asleep.

 

The Blond kissed the former seal's head, & said, "You listen to me, Commander Steve McGarrett, You **_are_** worthy to love, You _bring_ me happiness, love,  & peace. You do it to the other members of our ohana, Trust me, You are worthy to be loved, What happened to Jenna Kaye, It was not your fault, Got me ?, I will always be with you, I promise you, Babe, He said, as he peppered his delicate face with kisses, making Steve smile, which is what Danny wanted.

 

The Five-O Commander kissed his golden adonis back, & said smiling, "I love you, Danno, Thank you", They snuggled even closer to each other, Danny smiled, & kissed the top of his head once more, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal, Now, Sleep, You need rest, & so do I", They fell asleep with no problems, since the ordeal had happened.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
